rvb:the rise of the force
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: In the galaxy far far away, the republic is at war with the separatist and the covenant. across the cosmos, the galaxy next to this one the republic neighbor the milky way galaxy the UNSC prepare their Spartans, and freelancers to battle and fight alongside with their link neighbor galaxy. meantime we focus our attention on our familiar red and blue individual shall we let begin.
1. explanations of the story

Rvb: rise of the force

Hey there this darksidersfollower97, saying I'm out of school so here the deal I know that I always keep making new stories and never finish them. So here the deal, I'm making a star wars and red vs blue story. So yay it take place on season 9, season 10, 11, 12,13,8 the thing is caboose is force sensitive as well as Carolina and Tex who is a Jedi shard. I'm basing on the movies the clone wars series both 2003 and 2008 and it in the extended universe which is now called star wars legends. Carolina Is in both the Jedi order and project freelancer she's the padewan learner of Po Koon and Tex is the apprentice of mace windu and later Tex took caboose as her apprentice and later Carolina does too. The Milky Way galaxy and the star wars galaxy are both linked together thanks to a forerunner portal in which the forerunner uses to travel to different galaxy but many of the forerunner destroyed the portals during the war with the flood in 2410 and 64 BBY the republic and the UNSC discover the last remaining portals in each galaxies then they forged an alliance and both earth empire and the republic learn from one of another shared technology, languages, history, food, culture, and even religions, however when the UNSC was at war with the covenant the republic stay out of the war until the clone wars both sides decided to join forces to combat their enemies and the Spartans and freelancers were part of the clone wars and the great war. This parallel to the story of halo and star wars which introduce since rvb and halo are actually the same. Carolina was accepted despite and much older and a teenage like Anakin excepted she was much older than him. When the Great War started and Tex was accepted as a requested by the director and palpatine. though the Jedi high council even yoda and mace were relented to accepted her but later established a father and daughter relationship that does the same of Carolina and Po Koon and Carolina would have big and little sisters relationship with ashoka and a big sister and little brother with her apprentice caboose the clone wars and great war both ended when the republic was transforms into the empire and all Jedi, Spartan, freelancers were branded as traitors the unsc broke the ties of the star wars galaxy and the time in the milky way galaxy is much slower than the star wars by the time of halo 4 and 5 it was already 20 years when the unsc return to the star wars galaxy in 1BBY.

so we are now focusing on Carolina's, Tex's, and Caboose's force abilities and lightsaber styles, Carolina's lightsaber style is form 5,3,2.4 while tex's style is form 6,7,4,2,5 and Caboose is form 5, 6, and 1 now for their force abilities.

Caboose is powerful in terms of force sight ,force vision, telekinesis, telepath, and precognition and battle precognition, and some skills in animal friendships, alter environment as well as having a powerful force sense and force speed, force valor and has a high mid chlorians count almost as high as Anakin and Luke and rival tex and master yoda and Carolina.

Carolina is proficient in term of Telekinesis, telepath, and force speed,(along with her speed unit) while on apprenticeship under Po Koon she master alter environment, force absorb and force reflect, animal friendship, illusion, force sense and force cloak, but mostly uses her adaptive camouflage a powerful force sight and final floating meditation and electric judgement and plant control.

Tex's is telekinesis, force deflection and tutaminis, force body (in which she along with her super strength armor enhancement could do some damage) and some skill in force cloak but uses active camouflage. under mace windu's teachings she learn to use the force to enhance her speed and strength which is force speed in which rivals Carolina's she is immense powerful with vaapad and is the only student have ever master it she master force sense insight vision. Thanks to the force sensitive crystal and the kiaber crystals that enhance her already powerful force abilities like force repulse and force wave she can lift flagships and have a powerful telepathic abilities, battle precognition, battle mind, force bubble, force barrier and the infinite Scatter point. While an A.I in a robot body Tex is greatly attuned with the force, both unify force, and cosmic force. While Caboose and Carolina are attuned with the unify and living force. Tex can see things before they happen and is proficient in far sight, and force vision foreseen the downfall of project freelancer the rise and fall of the Meta and rise of the reds and blues she can feel people emotion and like her master windu she has some skill in healing also the image of the story on the left is Caboose's lightsaber.

Any way I got to go and the next story will involve the children of Carolina named Nicholas and Elizabeth or Liz as twin children in an upcoming rvb series Red vs blue: Legacy it took place in season 10 when both kids were freelancers and were with tex in season 1 and were with the red and blue disguise as one them until their meeting with the kids mom Carolina so that it. All copyright material belong to Disney and rooster teeth.

P.s I'm using star wars legends material.


	2. Chapter 1

Red vs blue: Rise of the Force

Chapter 1 from the beginning

 **To many, the story happens in a galaxy far far away. However it was all a lied, it happen in and between two galaxies, ours and theirs link to each**

 **other by two ancient portals created by an ancient race. It's a story of wars, friendship, and a lesson that heroes come from all shapes and sizes even**

 **from the most unlikely of forms. this is a story of one soldier, who will discover his place in this harsh universe. A warrior who slightly dim-witted but**

 **has a heart of a Jedi, a soul of a hero and powers beyond imagine this is Michael j. Caboose and this is his story.**

 **(February 24,** **2545** , **Location blood gulch)**

This is Michael J. Caboose. He's always an irregular soldier at his home at Earth's Moon where Caboose oversaw putting oxygen in helmets of UNSC soldiers. Where he

mistakenly didn't put oxygen to the helmets and the soldiers suffocated and Caboose was then put in military prison for a year then he then transfered into Project

Freelancer. However, when Caboose was interview by someone called the counselor Arian Price but something about him and this project that wasn't right and Michael

has a seven sense he felt and know things before it happen that is why he was a progeny and star student at the military academy he's wasn't quite bright when it

comes in terms of math or science. he almost fail it wasn't one particular tutor who help him with his weaknesses.

he wouldn't pass his classes but his greatest strength

was strategies, tactics, and military training such as uses of firearms, close quarter combat, hand-to-hand combat which include martial art. which he quickly attune in

which mean he masters everyone modern martial art and some ancient ones and old school ones as well by the time his graduation he beaten everyone in hand-to-

hand combat training and outsmarted them in ways of tactics. Except for certainly someone who was good with science, math and know her opponents by calculating

and reading her opponents her name Elizabeth Jones. She and Michael were rivalry out the years throughout their childhood but they were also close and best of friends

Elizabeth always got Cabooses back. When they both graduated, she gave the greatest speech Michael had ever heard when they were departing to their assign worlds.

Jones and Caboose were about to leave and she said "I'll miss you Mikey "that was his nickname and he always called her Lizzy then at the last moment she kiss him on

the lips it was his first kiss and he knows it was hers too she pull back with a tear on her face and left with Michael was dumbstruck and tries to tells her of his feeling

but that time it already time to leave so he left with his units hoping to see her again someday. Now back in the present something about the counselor was wrong.

Michael sense some suspicious things about this man that felt right so the man asks questions and Michael careful answered all of them. Then the counselor said to

Caboose that he is reassigned to Blood Gulch canyon where he'll be part of the blue team and deliver a scorpion tank Caboose then nodded and left the briefing without

saying a word. Now don his armor which he recognized has the same as the Master Chief. who Caboose idolized as well as the Spartans, and the Jedi of the republic, he

heard about the Jedi's amazing abilities including the power of the force and the Spartans' accomplishments most notably the Master Chief who mere presence can

inspire UNSC marines, clone troopers, and Jedi to keep fighting no matter how immense the odds are.

Within the hour, Michael got off the pelican with the A.I driven

tank where the team were at the sides of the base they stare at the sight of the tank but didn't like how he was being ignored when he was explaining the amazing feat

including armaments "hey rookie" "yeah," "shut up you're ruining the moment" said the leader Church. then the teal soldier said "you could pick up chicks with this like

two or three chicks" Caboose find It strange how these soldiers to be less discipline. then again, he seen these thing other soldiers say outside their duties Caboose never

do that. his father often said to respect women and never treated them bad like this or lay hands on them. Michael, though he knows and he argues with some of other

soldiers that women aren't objects and should be treated fairly "you know females are not objects the only way to impress a girl is be yourself and be treated more

respectful." The teal soldier looked at him "what, no way the only way you get chicks is to be a total jerk to them and have asked them to have sex with them right

away."

Caboose shook his head "no, you can't they'll think you'll a creep and possibly kick you in the nuts and calling the policies on you that want it going happen."

"what you know about girls" then Church said,"yeah what do you know about women." "my father told me that women are people strong and more independent than

men are, they and should be treated fairly, wait for them to choose you and be yourself and continue to treat your love like a queen if she the right one," "the teal

soldier and Church look at each other "wow, Ok um you do know something about women do you." Said the Teal soldier "Wow you got Tucker to shut up." Oh, that his

name" "yeah, and which reminds me of my girl back home" Caboose was surprised that he had a girlfriend "but, she turns me down when I offer to marry her"." Well

maybe she felt she wasn't ready yet" said Caboose "I don' know if she wasn't ready or she just didn't want, to either way I don't think if she even wants be with me"

"well give it time she accepts it" "of course you would say that rookie" "I'm just saying, that you got her on a bad time and she was very uncomfortable."

"well if you

guys are done talk about girls but don't get me wrong I would enjoy every minute of it but who going to watch the flag today I done it yesterday and it was really

boring." Meanwhile a red soldier who was under order to headlight fluids to a gas station is currently walking toward the blue base and oblivious to the enemy team that

are outside the base he is obviously an idiot because the two soldiers one was maroon clearly the smarter one and an orange soldiers who clearly obese told him that

they need a head light fluid to impress their leader Sarge though he's unaware that they were a joke to get out base he went out never the least this poor gullible

soldier name is Franklin Delano Donut. At the blue base while Church and Tucker are arguing about who going to be guarding the flag when Caboose felt something

telling him to check on the flag

INSIDE OF BLUE BASE

Donut was wondering to the base and found the flag "oh wow maybe if I bring this back to base, then they would really appreciate me" unknown to him behind him

caboose was crouching and slowly sneak behind when the right opportunity came he strike the butt of his pistol on the back of Donut's head the red soldier fell face first

on the floor "well tough luck with you pal you just became an opportunity for to use against the reds".

 **So, want do you think not my greatest work but hey I'm getting there. So please don't put rude comments I trying my best to improve myself.**

 **However, you can add something that I miss like grammar problem, sentences fracture, or the quotes from characters. Anyway, enjoy your day and**

 **good night oh and one more thing could you guys tell Leolamin1997 that I decided to make him my co-writer for Steven and the Justice League** **And**

 **again I need additional writers so if you are** **all familiar with the Justice League cartoon network series the justice league unlimited series and**

 **Steven universe and knows the characters' personalities, history, and powers and all the episodes of all three shows. These means that you need to**

 **also know to add the characters' thought, actions and details of the episodes, and themes, hooks and details of fighting scenes to make and the story**

 **spot on. Just like you see in novels like make the characters exactly in the show of how they act in shows to give the audience what they what. Anyways**

 **star wars including star wars legend and red vs blue are properties of 343 industries and Lucas films.**


End file.
